Being a child
by Asada-shino808
Summary: Akira has had a hard life but is good at keeping it hidden. But after years of hidding isn't it about time he's found out? Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

**I love Persona 5 now and I'm in love with the persona series as a whole. After reading a million fan fictions I've decided I'll make a few** **fan fictions based on Persona 5. If they're gonna be stories or one-shots who knows. But this fan fiction is inspired by the fan fiction called Beneath the Mask (I believe so anyways) It's a story about a situation on if Akira (Protagonist) had a palace. Now everyone complains about him not having a good character but I think he's a pretty good character compared to other games i've played... Anyways let's get this started! (I'm not even sure when this takes place, use your imagination but i think it should be somewhere after he comes back and is "dead" it's easier to write that way)**

* * *

Akira loved being ignorant sometimes.

Looking on and watching his teammates fight shadows made him proud to see that he made a change in people lives.

Not just the one they changed the hearts of but he changed the lives of people who didn't even need a change of heart.

'I hope everything is going to be okay when this is all over' he thought as they exited Mementos.

"I'm beat but today was a good day!" Ryuji exclaimed as he stretched

"Yup! But I gotta admit I'm a bit tired from all these visits" Ann complained

"Sorry about that guys I should've considered how you guys felt" Akira replied

"Its fine I'm sure we can all catch up with our school work once we get home. I'll help them too" Makoto spoke up from next to Haru

"Does that mean-!"

"I am not doing it for you or giving you answers Ryuji. I said I'd help you which it different"

"That sucks"

"Leave it to Ryuji to be completely dense when it comes to work" Futaba said

Everyone around you laughed as they argued with each other.

'It'll be sad when I have to leave. Back to _**there... Tomorrow is that day too...**_ ' He thought as he shivered which didn't go unnoticed by Haru

"Are you okay? You shivered, are you getting sick?" Haru asked concerned as everyone else looked at you as you turned to answer the question.

"It's okay I'm absolutely fine. Maybe a little tired but it's nice to be getting out." he said

" I had almost forgot that you really can't leave yet. You've been on the news so everyone would certainly recognize you" Yusuke said.

"And since he's home I can't go anywhere either!" Morgana complained

"Sorry Morgana. But you know you don't have to stay with me? You could go with Ann or something"

" I don't mind too much staying home. At least I'm not alone" Morgana replied walking near you.

You nodded as a sudden flash of dizziness washed upon you and everything went black around you for a few seconds while you blinked you eyes

"Akira!" Ryuji exclaimed as he noticed you

He felt two hands steady you as you moved you feet so you could stand properly.

"Thanks Yusuke" Akira thanked as Yusuke let go of him once he felt steady

"It fine but you should take care of yourself after all your leader"

Akira turned to Ann and Makoto scolding Ryuji for being loud.

Futaba and Haru just looked at you with worry and Morgana looked at you with a knowing look

'Has Morgana found something out?' Akira thought as he started walking.

"I gotta... go guys... Before anything happens. I'll text if anything comes up. Have a break" Akira says as he walked him stumbling slightly.

When he was out of sight the rest of the phantom thieves turned to each other.

"I hope everything goes well for us and the rest of the world." Makoto said

"Lately he's been acting pretty odd. He wakes up startled in the morning and does nothing all day" Morgana spoke up

"He must get really bored in the room" Haru spoke looking off to where their leader once was

"I've watched and listened in on his room one time when I got bored and I almost thought that he left but..." Futaba started

"You watched him when you got bored!?" Ryuji exclaimed

"Shut up!" Ann exclaims making the blond.

"Stalking aside I must admit he's been a bit weird" Yusuke said

"While we were all talking I noticed he seemed a little depressed" Morgana said

"Who knows maybe he's thinking about something. Do you know anything Ruyji?" Ann asked

"He may be my best friend but he's kinda quiet about his home life and all. I don't wanna push him to tell me, it'd probably make it worse" He replied making everyone else sigh

"Well somethings on his mind but unless he wants to share I don't think we should pry" Makoto said

"But the more he dwells on it the worse he could end up..." Futaba said looking down remembering what it was like for her.

"What do you-" Ruyji started before stopping himself

"How about we talk to him or meet up somewhere to discuss this another time I'm quite exhausted" Yusuke said as he blinked a few times to prove his point.

"Alright we gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Makoto said as they all headed home.

* * *

"Hey Akria!" Futaba exclaimed as she walked in with Morgana

"mmm..mmm" Akria replied as he was leaning against a wall.

"Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sleeping on the wall?"

"I don't know. Are you my mom?"

"No so you should so get to bed!" Futaba exclaimed as she sighed putting Morgana down to grab her brother-figures shoulder

"okay. Don't hit me or drag me I'll be going" Akira said a little playful as he leaned off the wall as the other two people in the room watched him plop on the bed.

"Akira!" They both exclaimed

*sigh*

Morgana jumped onto the bed and curled around Akira's side

Futaba went to take Akira's glasses off and put them off to the side.

"jeez night"

"Oh Futaba you ready to go now?" Sojiro asked as he was near the door

"Yup! that sleepy head was on a wall but he finally got to his bed alright"

"Alright then let's go" He said as they walked out into the night.

"By the way Sojiro how did Akira end up here?" Futaba asked

"I never told you? Well it's really simple, his parents are friends with me so they asked if i could watch him. Though they sounded a bit too angry but I guess that just might be expected" He replied

"They were mad? Did he not explain to them his point of view on the issue?"

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask though?"

"We think something's wrong with Akira. He just seems off lately. Ever since he got back"

"The kid might just be bored but who can blame him" Sojiro replied opening the door to the house as they both walked in.

* * *

 _ **Chatroom Without Akira**_

 _Yusuke: What is the plan for tomorrow?_

 _Haru: Are there any plans Makoto_

 _Ryuji: Why don't we ask Akira?_

 _Ann: Idiot were talking about any plans regarding Akira_

 _Futaba: Don't bother Ann he's gonna end up forgetting_

 _Makoto: For now we really gotta come up with ways for him to talk to us_

 _Makoto: It seems to be affecting the way he fights_

 _Ryuji: Yeah. He seems a little bit slow, but since he's usually fast it's barely noticeable_

 _Futaba: He noticed something useful! IS this really Ryuji?!_

 _Ryujii: Shut up! I've just noticed since I've been there with him since he started fighting and all_

 _Ryuji: I assumed that he's just a bit sluggish from not fighting for a while._

 _Ann: I think it's more than that though_

 _Yusuke: Well since you've known him the longest what is he like?_

 _Ryuji: Honestly I don't know much myself_

 _Haru: But I thought that you guys were best friends_

 _Ann: They are but I've noticed too that Akira doesn't really talk much_

 _Futaba: Oh I almost forgot! I learned info from Sojiro about Akira today!_

 _Yusuke: Why were you guys talking about Akira today?_

 _Futaba: Shut up Inari and let me explain!_

 _Futaba: He told me his parents were friends of his and that they were kind of mad at Akira for getting into trouble_

 _Yusuke: But would they not side with him after hearing his side of the story?_

 _Makoto: It does seem rather odd_

 _Ann: Maybe they just decided to listen to the police like most people do_

 _Ryuji: But man that's messed up! If I had a kid I would listen to their side._

 _Haru: Maybe they thought he was lying to them?_

 _Ryuji:But Akira is a good_ _kid!_

 _Haru: Well since we don't know much about his past and all maybe he got into trouble sometimes_

 _Futaba: I hardly believe that. I feel like his parents affected him a lot though_

 _Ann: Why is that?_

 _Futaba: I'm not sure if what he told me today was a joke_

 _Futaba: But he was sleeping against the wall when I went to return Mona to him._

 _Futaba: We told him to go to bed but he made a comment about not hurting him._

 _Ann: Do you mean he could..._

 _Futaba: I'm not sure he said it in such a playful way I can't tell_

 _Makoto: We should all meet up tomorrow or something to discuss this after school then._

 _Ann: That works with me_

 _Futaba: I'll be waiting_

 _Yusuke: Where else would you go_

 _Futaba: Shut up Inari_

 _Ryuji: Let's find out whats wrong with our leader!_

 _Dream:_

 _"You insolent fool!"_

 _"What were your thinking!"_

 _"You are not apart of this family get out!"_

 _"look it's that guy!"_

 _"He looks kinda cute"_

 _"No way I wouldn't risk it! I hear he's a foster kid who has mental issues"_

 _"Really? And here I thought he had potential too"_

 _"Mom dad?" Akira asked out looking around._

 _"DIE YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" A voice rang out before a shadowy big hand getz raised upon me and Akira raises his hands in a form to protect himself._

 _*gasp*_

 _'A dream' Akira thinks as he looks astound his room sitting up_

 _"I'm such an idiot..." He whispered_

 _Tears prickled his eyes and threatened to spill but he wouldn't let them_

 _"I can do this. I ca-cant be useless" He breathes out putting a hand on his chest feeling it tighten._

 _"Gosh dang it I'm so pathetic!"_

 _The feeling around his chest feels caged and tightens more._

 _Akira puts a hand to his chest and another to his mouth._

 _'What time is it?' He thinks as he picks his phone and finds it's midnight_

 _'Today was when...'_

 _Images flash as he looks around his room but instead of the usual attic objects he sees black._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"go away"_

 _"okay love you"_

 _Akira raised a hand to his head. I just need to sleep. I'll just sleep in tomorrow everything will be fine._

* * *

 _Ill continue this another time I've been working on it for a while but it's about time I worked on other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Some bad stuff has been happening to me so far so I thought that I would use it as inspiration for this chapter. I originally wanted it to be a oneshot got but you guys like this story a lot! I hate iPads right now because I saved it and the chapter got deleted. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it should be. Thanks**

* * *

Next day after school

The phantom thieves (except for Morgana and Akira) met up at the Leblanc to hang out with Akira and hopefully get some clues as to what was wrong with their leader.

"Let's help Akira out!" Futaba exclaimed as she opened the door

"Shhh Futaba we can't let him know. He might think its pity or something" Makoto shushed the younger girl as they all sat down at a booth

"I'm glad the store is empty right now though." Ann said

"Though I do think it is rather weird that Akira isn't down here? Doesn't he help out in the back or down here if nobody is here?" Yusuke observed

"So you kids are here today?" Sojijro said coming out from the back with some food.

"Were very sorry to bother you." Makoto apologized

" Hey boss where is Akira?" Ryuji asked

"It might be hard to believe but he's actually still asleep. Not sure if he's sick or the drugs are keeping him like this but I've let him today" Sojiro said passing out some food and drinks

"We'll it is a better alternative than doing nothing" Haru said accepting the food given

"Though sleeping in all day isn't such a good thing either." Makoto said

"By the way I know you planning something for him. He has been acting rather odd" Sojiro said as they walked upstairs

They walked upstairs to find Morgana waiting for them with a worried look.

They were about to question why but Morgana just gestured to the bed with his paw

They saw their leader asleep but his eyes were a bit opened but he kept backing away in jerky moments.

"What's wrong with him?" Haru whispered concerned

"He looks like he's in a dream like state?" Makoto said

"He's been like this almost all night. I can't seem to get him to completely fall asleep" Morgana said.

" Akira dude you gotta go to wake up please" Ryuji said laying a hand on Akira patting him softly

"Please stop"

" I promise I won't hurt you"

" sure?" Akira replied in a shaky voice as he gripped the pillow again as if he was expecting rejection

"Were best friends of coruscating I won't hurt you" Ryuji said "So wake up now okay buddy?"

A mumble of rely was made as Ryuji removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth as a signal to be quiet before his friends questioned him.

"What's going on?" Akira mumbled as he sat up on his bed slowly looking to all his teammates and friends.

"Boss told us to wake ya up" Ryuji said giving a thumbs up

"Don't you guys have stuff to *yawn* do?" Akira asked rubbing his eyes

"Ummm Akira have you checked your phone for the time yet?" Haru asked

"It's past school time Akira" Makoto said

"We walked in on you sleeping though I have to say it was an artistic sight" Yusuke commented

" Really Inari we came all this way to hang out with him and you comment on how artistic his room looked?" Futaba huffed out as Ann handed Akira his glasses.

"You okay dude? Boss said you've been sleeping all day" Ryuji said

"We could take you to a doctor to make sure the drugs aren't affecting you? I know a good one who doesn't even pay attention to the news" Haru said

"I can get a list from my sister to see what they used on you too" Makoto added

"It's fine guys." Akira said as he stood up. "Why are you guys here today anyways? I mean no offense and all..." He added as he put his hands behind his back

" we wanted to hang out. After all it must be boring staying cooped up here right?" Yusuke said

"Isolation is the best. Not in this situation though" Futaba quickly added when the others looked at her but Akira smiled a bit at her.

"Can I at least change if weremgonna hang out? I'd rather not stay in my sleeping clothes for the rest of the day"

"Sure. Well bring you some breakfast too if there are customers" Futaba said as they left the room.

"Is he up?" Sojiro asked as they sat down in a booth again. The store seemed to have had a few customers since they were upstairs as there were dishes around still.

"Yup he's fine. You can leave him to us!" Ann said

"Alright you guys may of not realized it but you were there for a while and I'm sure snacks isn't gonna cut it to time so I whipped up some curry for all of you guys when Akira woke up." Sojiro said as he went it grab the food.

They cheered as Akira walked down with Morgana and sat down on a chair.

Ryuji and Futaba sat next to him so there would be more room at the booth and soon the food was served and they all began idle chatter.

* * *

Alright guys I think that's all I've got for this chapter. I think you guys can probably tell who my favorite character is. See ya next time where aye things in Akira's dream get explained. What kind of harsh things did he go through? How did Ryuji know what to do? Just some questions to be answered soon or maybe never. Bye bye! Asada out


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys it's me again. Before I start this chapter I wanted to let you guys know that other than typing with on eh and right now I have a poll up and usually when I update this story I do it when bad things happen. But if you guys want me to update more you should go to the poll to vote on which story I will update often. Hope you guys enjoy whenever this chapter comes out peace!

* * *

After everyone but Futaba and Ryuji left the Leblanc Ryuji and Futaba thanked Sojiro once again for the food on behalf of the group and headed upstairs with Morgana while Akira helped close up the shop.

"So Ryuji do you wanna tell us in how you knew what was up with Akira?" Futaba said as she sat down in a chair.

"I'll text the chat later on for now we should look around for clues on why Akira is acting the way he is" Ryuji said as he opened drawers looking for some sort of clue.

"I've already started my app that will check his speech in his texts to see when some sort of change happened in his personality" Futaba said logging onto her phone.

"Mona anything you can tell us?" She added

"I'm not stop sure myself what's up with him honestly. I'm always telling him to sleep and I end up sleeping before him so I don't get to see if anything happens to him until I wake up in the morning" Morgana said as Ryuji suddenly stopped moving.

"Guys come here look at this" He called quietly as they walked over to the nearly empty drawer.

"It's a box" Futaba said

"Yrah but look at it closely do you know what kind of box this is?"

"I don't know I've never looked at boxes and the different kinds before"

"It's... a box where you would but a ring or necklace." Ryuji said picking it up

"Should we openit?" Futaba asked.

"It will help us help Akira I hope he won't mind" Morgana said.

"Alright here we go" Ryuji said as he opened the box

Dust came out of the box as it was opened and after a bit of coughing they found a beautiful ring along with a necklace with a ruby heart hanging from it.

"I wonder what this is" Futaba asked

"Looks like a wedding ring and a ruby necklace" Ryuji said carefully bringing the said objects out of the box.

"I think I've seen theses before! Akira would sometimes clean them before heading to bed. I've asked them what they are but he's never answered me" Morgana said

"I-" Ryuji started but was quickly cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"Guys!" Futaba whispered/yelled

"right!" Ryuji said as he quickly as he rushed to put away the items the way they were before.

Futaba quickly went on her phone and opened an app while Morgana and Ryuji started arguing about how he was dumb.

"Your too slow Ryuji!" Morgana said

"I am not!" Ryuji said

"Guys shut up I'm playing Geometry Dash and it's hard right now!"

The door slowly opened and everyone except Futaba looked up to Akira looking dishelved walk in.

"Hey guys did I take too long?" Akira asked as he changed into a loose white shirt and another pair of pants while Futaba was looking into her phone engrossed into her game.

"Nope you didn't take long it felt like a few minutes with Mona's and Ryuji's arguing"

"WE DID NOT ARGUE!" They said in unison which made Akira chuckle.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" He asked

"What do you wanna do Akira I mean it's technically your room" Ryuji said

"My room is an attic and while I'm extremely grateful there isn't exactly much for me to do"

"True it is a bit cramped here" Ryuji said

"No that's not it the room is big, unless your Akira has an anxiety we don't know about this isn't cramped at all. I mean we have meetings here don't we" Futaba said without looking up.

"it's stifling here..." Akira spoke making the other two teens look up at him.

"huh" they said confused

"I don't know... I feel like when I'm here everything stops and I can't do anything. I mean it's always been like that. I feel like or I have to do something but I don't do it because I push it off cuz I wanna do something else and be lazy, but that's not right and it lead me... Lead me to some big trouble... Especially with my old parents" Akira whispered that last part to himself but the other residences in the room could still hear.

"Akira man... If you've ever gotten hurt by someone, especially your parents you can tell me! I swear I'll keep it a secret and I can tell you some of my stories okay?" Ryuji comforted coming next to his best friend on the bed

"I know what it's like losing someone you love and being accused and having wonder and doubt in your life and so you can talk to me too okay!" Futaba exclaimed with small tears in his eyes.

"Thank... You so much... I..." Akira said as he started breathing faster.

"Akira? Are you crying?"

Akira shook his head "I don't know"

Akira started feeling numb his nose felt weird

"Akira calm down okay... Is there anything we can do?" Morgana asked the panicking boy

Akira responded by leaning heavily into Ryuji as Futaba just watched and started looking up what her friend might have.

"Ryuji I think he's having a panic attack..." Futaba said

Nodding Ryuji started talking to his struggling friend.

"Hey buddy calm down okay. Look I don't know what's going on in your head but slow down. Nothing is continua happen. We have plenty of time you can be lazy all you want right now. After all you've done so much"

"Ryuji... Warm...tired"

"of course your tired it's been a long few hours right? But you can't go to sleep brewing like that so lets slow it down okay?" Ryuji said as Akira nodded and soon he drifted off to sleep.

"As much as I would love to stay over we both gotta go. I'll leave a note while you send a text out to everyone okay Futaba? Mona make sure to watch over him! See ya!" Ryuji said as he and Futaba left with Sojiro to go to their respective homes while Futaba sent a summary of the recent event to the rest of the phantom thieves.


End file.
